


Power Couple

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reaction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. But sometimes that responsibility is being a good boyfriend.





	1. Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

The sound of your ice skates carving a path through the makeshift rink set a notable contrast to the sunshine and birdsong of the warm summer day. It had taken a long hike through the woods to get to the secluded pond, but it was well worth the effort: the cold radiating up from the ice was refreshing, and the unguarded happiness on Minseok’s face made your heart flutter.

“You’re getting really good at this!” Minseok called. You snorted when he punctuated this with a fancy spin. Show-off.

“I suppose it’s all the practice I’ve been getting in lately,” you said.

You still trailed slowly along the edges of the pond, but even your slow, steady glide was a far sight better than your jerky movements the first time you’d stepped foot on the ice. You couldn’t even let go of Minseok’s hands for fear of falling until about the fifth time you’d gone staking with him. Though truth be told, even if your newfound independence meant that you got to see Minseok pulling lovely tricks on the ice, you couldn’t help but miss the excuse to hold his hand the whole time.

For a moment, you both fell silent, once more letting the sound of your skates fill the clearing. You focused on your footing, carefully monitoring the way you pushed one foot forward, then the next. Your movement had definitely improved, but it was nowhere near effortless, and you could feel your legs burn a little bit with the exertion.

“Are you getting tired?” Minseok’s voice came from right beside you, and you jumped a bit, startled. You hadn’t realized he’d come back to you. He chuckled. “Sorry. How about we take a break?”

He grabbed your hand and led you across the pond, to the spot on the shore where you’d left your belongings. His strong, cool hands held you steady as you carefully unlaced your skates and stepped onto the soft grass that lined the edge of the pond. Once both of you were barefoot and sitting next to your bags, Minseok waved a hand. Before your eyes, the frozen surface of the pond fractured and melted until it returned to its placid summertime state.

You saw the tension drain from Minseok’s shoulders and automatically reached out to rub the base of his neck, earning a pleased sigh.

“How much energy does it take to maintain that?” you asked curiously. You felt him shrug underneath your hand.

“A bit,” he replied vaguely. “But it’s well worth it if it means we get our own winter wonderland for a bit.” He tossed a smile over his shoulder, and you snorted.

“Even in the summer?”

“Especially in the summer.”


	2. Suho

It was just going to be one of those days, wasn’t it?

First, you had slept through your alarm and woke up late for work. Then, in the rush to get ready and get out the door, you forgot your lunch on the kitchen counter. And now, after the longest day of your life, you found yourself lingering in the entryway of your work building because of course you’d forgotten your umbrella on the day the sky decided to open up and cry all its frustrations out on your city.

You could empathize with the sky.

After another moment’s hesitation, you took a bolstering breath and stepped out into the torrent. You braced yourself for the impact of the rain— yet it never came. The fat droplets came to a halt just inches above your head and slid away to fall harmlessly against the ground beside you. It was as if you had an umbrella above you, but you couldn’t see anything. You tentatively reached up and brushed your fingers against where you felt the barrier should be. There was nothing. Your fingers slipped past the invisible barrier with no resistance, and you almost flinched at the feeling of the cold water. You drew your hand back and cast a bewildered look around. There was only one person you knew who could do such a thing.

Sure enough, you caught sight of him leaning against the side of the building, watching you with a warm smile.

“Junmyeon?” you called, unable to resist smiling back. “What are you doing here?”

Junmyeon pushed off the wall and joined. As he walked, you noticed that he had his own invisible barrier shielding him from the rain. Though, you realized, it wasn’t really a barrier so much as it was just Junmyeon moving the rain droplets away.

“I saw that you left your lunch at home today,” Junmyeon replied, taking one of your hands so he could brush a kiss against your knuckles. “And your umbrella. I thought I might drop by and pick you up from work.”

Your face warmed pleasantly as you looped an arm around Junmyeon’s neck to pull him into a sweet kiss. When you pulled away, you were extra pleased to see a faint flush on his cheeks.

“This is why you’re my favorite. You’re always doing such sweet things for me.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “How could I not, when you’re so sweet to me, too?”

You were sorely tempted to kiss him again, but you realized that the two of you were very much still on the sidewalk in front of your building. It was honestly a miracle no one had passed by and seen you by now, and you weren’t about to tempt fate. It would be a bit tricky to explain the whole manipulating-rain thing.

So with a soft sigh, you pulled back and tugged at Junmyeon’s hand.

“Let’s go home, so we can continue being sweet to each other.”

Junmyeon gave your hand a light squeeze. “Deal.”


	3. Lay

The only sounds in the room were soft breathing and the quiet shuffle of paper-on-paper. It had been a stressful couple of weeks for you, and you decided that the best way to help deal with stress was to develop a relaxing hobby. You just happened to settle on origami.

That’s how you found yourself seated at your dining table with Yixing, surrounded by bits of colorful paper of varying sizes. Yixing was supportive to a fault and wholeheartedly encouraged your new hobby, to the point that you suspected he was actually more into origami than you were. Already, Yixing’s side of the table was littered little origami stars and critters, and you allowed yourself a purely indulgent moment of appreciating the way his brow furrowed and his tongue poked out the tiniest bit in concentration.

Unfortunately, it was that moment of distraction that led to your downfall. You gasped aloud as the edge of the paper you were folding sliced through the pad of your finger. You heard Yixing let out a gasp of his own, and you looked up to find him looking at you with eyebrows furrowed in concern rather than concentration.

“Did you cut yourself?” he asked, already reaching out to grab your hand.

“Yeah,” you answered. “But it’s not too bad. It just stings a bit. I’ll just go get a band-aid or something, and it’ll be fine.” But before you could even move to get up from your chair, Yixing was clicking his tongue in disapproval.

“Don’t tell me you already forgot who you’re talking to, Y/N,” he teased, smiling just enough for his dimple to appear. “I can just kiss it better for you!”

He wasted no time in leaning in to gently press his lips against your fingertip. You felt a sudden wash of warmth that could have been caused by the feeling of his lips against your skin just as much as it could have been caused by the soft glow of light that enveloped your fingertip. When Yixing pulled back, your papercut was healed, your skin perfectly unmarred.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over you being able to do that,” you whispered, staring at your finger in awe.

Yixing chuckled. “Good. It’ll keep you on your toes.”

You scoffed. “You do that well enough without powers, Yixing.”

He didn’t respond, but you could tell from the mischievous spark in his eyes that he wouldn’t have denied anything. Well, two could play at that game.

“You know,” you started, contriving to sound casual. “I think I bit my lip earlier.”

“Oh?” You could see the smile growing on Yixing’s face, and you couldn’t help but smile in return, fully aware of how cheesy you were being.

“Yep. I was wondering if maybe you could kiss my lip to make it feel better.”

Once again, Yixing grabbed your hand, this time intertwining your fingers.

“For you? Always.”


	4. Baekhyun

It was truly a feat of engineering.

The construction process was fraught with many obstacles: so many tickle fights, full structural collapses, and helpless giggle fits. But finally, after far too long, it was complete and you and Baekhyun were able to bask in the sight of your cozy blanket fort.

Grinning ear to ear, Baekhyun pulled back the entry flap and gestured grandly. “After you, my dear.”

“Why, it’d be my honor,” you said, grinning in return.

You stooped down and immediately found yourself cocooned in drapes of blankets and walls of pillows. You navigated the short hallway you had constructed until you emerged in the central chamber. The ceiling was low, but it was surprisingly spacious aside from that. Plenty of space for the both of you and all your snacks.

Behind you, Baekhyun shuffled into the fort, closing the flap behind him. Immediately, you were shrouded in near-complete darkness. It took a bit of careful navigating, but soon you and Baekhyun were nestled together in the midst of your fort, surrounded by darkness.

“I didn’t really take into account how dark it would be in here,” you mumbled, seeking out Baekhyun’s hand. You found it, and he gave a reassuring squeeze.

“You didn’t? Well, I sure did,” he responded.

You turned to give him a skeptical look, but you could only barely make out the outline of his head.

“You did? Well, what are you going to do about it?” you mimicked.

The words were barely out of your mouth before you were suddenly bathed in a soft golden glow. All around you, soft motes of golden light filled the chamber of the blanket fort, drifting lazily through the air and bumping harmlessly against each other and the soft walls. One mote drifted right in front of your nose, and you reached up to brush your fingers against it. You gasped as it immediately fizzled, bursting into a tiny cloud of sparks and leaving your fingers tingling with effervescence.

Baekhyun captured your attention when he grabbed your hand and brushed a light kiss against your still-tingling finger.

“Do you like it?” he asked, though you could tell from the smile he failed to hide that he knew very well how enchanted you were.

“This is incredible,” you gushed. “Did you plan this all along?”

Baekhyun shrugged playfully.

“Maybe. I mean, it sure does set the mood, doesn’t it?”

At those words, you stopped trying to catch another mote and turned to raise an eyebrow at Baekhyun, feeling your heart flutter in your chest.

“Oh? And what kind of mood is that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed in the light.

“A romantic mood.”

You were both grinning and blushing at each other now, and it would have been a bit embarrassing if you didn’t _always_ look at each other like this.

“Well, let’s not waste the mood, shall we?”


	5. Chen

“You know, I could summon a thunderstorm.”

“You sure could.”

“I can probably power an entire city block.”

“That’s the idea.”

“And you want me to charge your _phone_?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the pout on Jongdae’s face. You didn’t even try to resist the urge to lean in and press a quick kiss to his cheek. And judging by the way his pout gave way to a dreamy smile, it’s just as well that you didn’t resist temptation.

“Look, we both know how wonderful and impressive you are, Jongdae. But I don’t _need_ you to summon a thunderstorm right now. But I sure would like to check my email so I can spend the rest of the evening with you without this being at the back of my mind.” You smiled sweetly at Jongdae, knowing that he’d easily give in without much more grumbling. You knew he liked to put up a bit of a fuss and a couple of token ‘ah wae’s, but he was always secretly pleased that you embraced his powers so easily. Even if it meant you abused his abilities for the sake of having a charged phone.

Jongdae sighed and took your phone from your hand. You felt a tingle of electricity run up your arm when his fingers brushed against yours, and you couldn’t help but shiver pleasantly at the sensation. Honestly, you’d never figured out if Jongdae did that on purpose or if it was just a thing that happened whenever you touched. You’d asked him once, but he hadn’t answered you, though he’d been particularly smug for the rest of the day.

You peered over his shoulder as he pressed his finger against the charging port on your phone and frowned in concentration. A moment later, your phone lit up, a cheerfully green battery bar announcing a full life.

“Ah, thank you!” You clasped your hands together in delight and turned your brightest smile on Jongdae.

He made a show of half-bowing and presenting your phone back to you. “Anything for you, my dear.” Even if he said it playfully, you could feel the sincerity in his words.

Once your phone was back in your hands, Jongdae draped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. You nestled comfortably against his side as you checked your email, letting out a relieved sigh when you found that you had no pressing news calling you in to work.

Jongdae leaned over to glance at your phone screen and pressed a kiss against your head. “All clear?” he asked.

You nodded and tucked your phone into your pocket. “All clear. Now it’s time for just us.”

“‘Just us’. I do like the sound of that.”

You had to agree with him there.


	6. Chanyeol

Your thermostat was your enemy.

According to the numbers on its screen, your apartment _should_ be a nice, comfortable temperature. Yet somehow, over the last few days, your air conditioning had developed a mind of its own. You’d suffered through sweltering heat waves and a mini ice age, and now your AC had apparently decided to try to turn your apartment into the arctic.

You balefully jabbed at some of the buttons on the thermostat. You knew it wouldn’t really make a difference, but it somehow made you feel a bit better even as you hiked your duvet higher around your shoulders for warmth. You had taken to sequestering yourself in a large nest of blankets on your bed, but even all of your coziest covers couldn’t stand a chance against the air conditioner. Honestly, you’d be pretty impressed with its power if you weren’t currently suffering because of it.

At this point, you’d tried all that you could think of to stay warm, and you decided it was time to pull out the big guns. Chanyeol, you’d come to find, was a very warm person all around; he was friendly and caring, and the boy radiated body heat like no one else. And you knew from experience that his special abilities could let him radiate a whole lot more heat if the occasion ever arose.

And boy, did it arise.

Chanyeol blinked in surprise when he stepped foot into your apartment and spotted you huddled on your bed.

“Wow,” he said, breath coming out in a fine puff of mist. “It really is cold in here, isn’t it?”

You huffed and stuck a hand out of your blanket cocoon to beckon him closer.

“No kidding. For once, I wasn’t exaggerating. Now get over here!”

Chanyeol chuckled, though his face soon fell into a look of concentration that you’d come to associate with him using his power. You watched as he raised his body temperature until actual steam radiated off of him, and you couldn’t wait to press your freezing toes against his warm legs.

Once he was in arm’s reach, you tugged him close until he was lying beside you on the bed. You sighed immediately, melting into his warmth. It was like having a personal space heater, with the added benefit of emotional support.

Chanyeol waited for you to find a comfortable spot against his side before he started carding his fingers through your hair. “So this is what it takes for you to invite me over to cuddle? Your air conditioner going haywire?” His voice was soft and teasing, and his breath stirred your hair ever so slightly.

You hummed, skimming your cold fingers against his side until he caught his hand in yours. “That’s like half of the benefit of having a boyfriend: borrowing hoodies and cuddling for warmth.”

Chanyeol huffed a laugh. “So what’s the other half?”

You shrugged. “Kissing.”

You felt his fingers pause against your hair. You looked up to find the beginnings of a wicked smile growing on his lips.

“Kissing? Well, I did come here to keep you warm, didn’t I?”

Already, you could feel the tips of your ears heating. “You sure did.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	7. D.O.

“You’re so _down to earth_.”

“Not this again.”

“And so _earth-shatteringly_ handsome.”

“ _No_.”

“You really _rock_ my world.”

Kyungsoo just sighed and continued to carefully scoop more sand into the pile. You smiled devilishly at him from the other side of your half-dug moat.

“I can come up with more, if you’d like,” you offered generously.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You do this every time, Y/N,” he said, though the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth completely negated his rueful tone.

“Yeah, but you still let me talk you into this, so I guess it’s not such a hardship to have me shamelessly flirt with you whenever you show off your skills.” You fluttered your eyelashes for good measure.

Kyungsoo just shot you a playful look that suggested that he could think of a few things to say to that and he simply chose not to. Instead, he dusted off his hands and sat back on his heels.

“I think this should be a good enough pile. Is the coast clear?”

You turned to scan up and down the beach; it was just as empty as it had been when you and Kyungsoo first arrived.

“All clear,” you confirmed, clasping your hands together to keep from flailing excitedly. This was always your favorite part!

You watched with rapt attention as Kyungsoo settled his hands on either side of his sand pile and furrowed his brow in concentration. Right before your eyes, you saw the sand granules shift and turn over one another, whipping around until they took form. After a few short seconds, the sand settled into place, coming together to form a beautifully detailed sand castle. A delighted gasp tore its way past your lips.

“Oh, I love it when you do that!” you cried, sounding just a bit breathless.

Kyungsoo just smiled back at you, eyes impossibly warm and soft. You knew he wasn’t as crazy about using his power as you were about seeing him use it, but he indulged you simply because he knew you loved it. And he loved you.


	8. Kai

The glimmering lights of the Eiffel Tower cut an impressive silhouette against the night sky, and you had the perfect view of it from the grassy hill you and Jongin had settled on. The cool night air brushed against your skin, but you were warm from fine wine and the comforting drape of Jongin’s arm around your shoulders. You had to admit, this had been the most romantic date night yet, and you couldn’t imagine how it could get much better than this.

“Are you ready to go home, Y/N?” Jongin asked.

You turned to look at him and felt your heart flutter when you saw the way the city lights reflected in his eyes.

“Can we come back someday?” you asked.

Jongin chuckled. “Of course. We can come back anytime you want. Tomorrow, even, if that’s what you want.”

After a long, lingering look at the city below you, you nodded.

“I’d like that.” Another breeze sent a light shiver down your spine and reminded you of the deepening night. “But I think I’m ready to go home now.”

Jongin held out a hand and you took it, interlacing your fingers. A moment later, you heard the familiar rush of air in your ears and closed your eyes against a surge of vertigo. When you opened your eyes, you were standing in the middle of your living room again, hand still clasped tightly in Jongin’s.

“So, I take it you enjoyed Paris?” he asked, holding you steady as you adjusted to standing on your feet again. Once you were steady, you beamed up at him.

“I loved it. Thank you for taking me there, Jongin.”

Jongin smiled and pressed a light kiss to your forehead.

“Of course. You deserve the whole world.”


	9. Sehun

It was a lovely afternoon, sun-warmed and slow, simply perfect for settling down with your favorite book.

Or at least it would have been perfect if it hadn’t been for the insistent breeze that tugged at the pages. You sighed and pressed a hand flat against the page to keep it steady. Yet you only got through a couple more lines before the breeze returned, sending loose strands of your hair into your face. Feeling stubborn, you tried to ignore the tickling of your hair against your nose. But the breeze was stubborn, too, and only blew harder until all of your hair covered the entirety of your face.

Huffing, you finally dropped your book and turned to glare at Sehun. You imagined the effect was somewhat dampened by the fact that your head must have looked like a bird’s nest at this point. “What do you want?”

“Me? What makes you think I want anything?” Sehun blinked innocently at you, and you huffed again.

“Nice try, Sehun. Maybe if we were actually outside, I would have believed you,” you said, gesturing towards the large, very much closed window that provided your reading light.

“Oops.” Sehun just shrugged, looking entirely unrepentant.

You rolled your eyes, pressing your lips together to try to stifle the smile that tugged at your mouth.

“Well,” you started, trying to sound unruffled and failing, “you have my attention now. Are you quite satisfied?”

Sehun flashed a sweet smile that went all the way to his eyes and leaned in close, running his fingers through your hair to undo some of the damage he caused. “I am now.”


End file.
